


The spark inside of you

by softddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Malec, Reunion, edom, idk just me cheesing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softddario/pseuds/softddario
Summary: My take on "Alec is ready to move heaven and earth for a happily ever after with Magnus" aka the possible edom reunion in 3x20 (or later)





	The spark inside of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphicbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicbane/gifts).



> This basically what I imagine/would like to happen (in 3x20 or the finale) aka Alec going to Edom to get Magnus back and just ugh I need an epic reunion @ shtv don't let me down.
> 
> Like I said, idk what's gonna happen and this is just me distracting myself from the angst...hope you enjoy it anyway ;)

The portal closed behind Alec and he inhaled deeply, looking around the dark scenery that displayed in front of him.

 

Edom.

 

He was here for one specific reason. Magnus.

 

Alec needed to get him back and more importantly stop letting him believe that he didn't love him anymore. Magnus had sensed right away that something was off about Alec's behaviour. His words.

 _You're not this selfish_.

Alec closed his eyes in pain, Magnus pained voice echoing in his head. How badly he had wanted to tell Magnus how he did the opposite thing of selfish right that moment, wanted to respond to Magnus' kiss, his touches.

He shook his head,forcing himself to stay focused. He had never been to Edom before, let alone by himself so being unfocused was something he couldn't afford.

Gripping his bow extra tight, arrows drenched in adamas and countless other poisonous liquids and what not Izzy had insisted on covering them in when he refused to take her with him. He didn't know the outcome of this and he'd rather know her at home in well known territory than in literal hell just to help him fix what he screwed up.

He walked quickly over the reddish sand, hiding behind rocks and plants as best as he could to not be discovered by any demons on the ground or flying above him.

Every fiber in his body tensed when he recognised one of the many castles as the one Magnus had described to him once.

 

_Asmodeus' castle._

 

It was huge and made out of black stone, almost looking like coal, with many windows and seemingly no roof.

 

 _Maybe because it doesn't rain here?_  Alec thought but was interrupted by a screeching sound behind him before he could deepen that thought.

He swirled around, lining up an arrow as he did and precicely shot the demon.

It literally fell apart immediately and Alec wondered once more what exactly Isabelle had put on his arrows, planning to gift her something as soon as possible. 

 

Quickly he made his way near one of the windows, taking the rope he had packed for a scenario like this, out of his pocket, and tied it around the end of an arrow which he positioned in the right angle and shot it up the window. The arrow head stuck in the corner like he had planned and he climbed up the rope, hoping no one would see him.

 

Magnus had once told him that Asmodeus wasn't a big fan of protection spells which is probably why Alec made his way up that window quite easily and without getting roasted like a chicken all of a sudden.

Alec peaked through the window carefully, staring down an empty room before letting himself down the rope almost soundlessly.

He felt Magnus' presence, felt that he was close.

Looking around more closely, he found himself in some kind of ballroom with a giant chandelier lighting the room.

He noticed that the room had no door whatsoever and carefully stepped out of it just to enter a long corridor, barely lighted by a few candles attached to the walls.

 

Suddenly he heard footsteps approach and a soft voice whispering "Alexander?"

His heart started beating faster when he recognised the voice as Magnus'.

_What if it's a trap? Asmodeus glamoured as Magnus?_

 

He pulled out an arrow, just in case, and followed the voice. 

"Alexander, is that you? I felt the portal magic."

Alec briefly closed his eyes. That was what he didn't think of.

When he opened his eyes again, Alec's heart skipped a beat. 

 

Magnus stood there. Right in front of him.

 

Only that it wasn't nececcarily the real Magnus.  _His_ Magnus.

 

Alec shakily aimed the arrow at him, saying "How do I know you're the real one?".

Magnus eyes skimmed over him quickly as if to check Alec wasn't injured.

"I...The last time we saw each other you- You broke up with me. You left me because the spark inside of me was gone. I begged you to stay but-", Magnus trailed off, voice sounding so utterly broken, tears shot into Alec's eyes.

It was his Magnus. His Magnus who still believed he fell out of love for him. 

"Now prove to me that you are actually Alex- Alec."

 

"Aku cinta kamu."

"W-What?", Magnus' voice was barely a whisper.

"It's what you craved into our lock. The one to show our eternal love."

Alec never once took his eyes off Magnus. He soaked his presence up like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Maybe there was some truth to that.

 

Magnus' face went from relief back to hurt in seconds. " What are you doing here?"

Alec just wanted Magnus' hurting to stop. He  _needed_ it to stop.

"I made a deal with Asmodeus. Your magic and immortality in return for our ended relationship. I just couldn't go on seeing you hurting and-", Alec started but was interrupted by Magnus. "Wait a minute...Y-you chose over my head?", he sounded disbelieving.

"Yes but only because I knew that I wasn't enough to make you happy. I knew you needed your magi-"

"You fool! You giant fool. I  _love_ you. I missed my magic, yes. I was hurting, yes. But you leaving me, Alexander...that  _broke_ me." Magnus had started the sentence screaming, furious but the last bit was nothing more than a whisper.

Alec barely registered the tears that streamed down his face. "Do you think it was easy for me? God, I had a ring prepared! Magnus you're  _it_ for me. You are my once in a lifetime. Leaving you...Telling you the spark was gone- It felt like tearing out my own heart."

Magnus head shot up. "You-you had a ring?", he all but whispered

 

Alec's breath hitched.  _Had he said that?_

 

He reached inside of his pocket, surprised that he actually still carried it with him.

 

"I wanted to propose that night...with the dinner and all...to-to show you that I wasn't- that I  _am not_ in love with the magic of the high warlock of Brooklyn but that I'm in love with the magic that  _is_ Magnus Bane.", Alec pulled out the box, showing it to Magnus. "But seeing you so utterly devastated...saying it's not a phase- it made me realize that I was naive to assume my love alone could fill that void. "

 

Magnus stepped forward into Alec's space, wiping away the nephilims tears with his thumbs, a small smile spread on his face.

"Like I said, you're a fool. I was devastated when you left. You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood are the first person I didn't want to treasure the memories of. I wanted to erase them. Because I realised that you are special. I realised long ago but losing you showed me that no matter who was before you or might come after you, there will never be someone I love as wholeheartedly as I love you. If I even would've put myself out for love anytime soon. That's also why I agreed to come here with my father."

 

 They stared at each other for what seemed eternity, stuck in a state of shock, realisation and relief when both of their words settled in fully. Neither knew who moved first but when their lips touched it felt like a firework.

 

Alec sighed into the kiss, pulling Magnus closer by the waist while Magnus tangled his arms around Alec's neck.

 

When breathing became a necessity they broke the kiss, heavily breathing. 

 

"I would've said yes, you know.", Magnus whispered against Alec's lips.

Head clouded with happiness, Alec didn't catch what Magnus referred to, right away.

"What do yo-Oh", his breath hitched.

 

"Are you serious?", he whispered nervously.

 

"Alexander, are you seriously still doubting how much I love you? It's a yes. For you it'd always be a yes."

Just now Magnus remembered where they were, which is why he added " Preferably at home, though. Don't get me wrong, I'd say yes anywhere anytime but I don't need a demon to steal my ring. Or eat my fiance. Or both."

 

Magnus quickly opened a portal that brought them back to New York.

 

Alec may have referred to New York as his home for most of his life but now sitting on one knee, he realised that the person in front of him, this beautiful, spectacular man was his home and wherever he was is where Alec wanted to be too.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!! I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it, I wrote this at like 2AM lmao.  
> Anyway, I know the plot is probably questionable just like everything else I wrote but yeah, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
